Easter Egg Blues
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Marcus Flint and Katie Bell find themselves faced with a dangerous task...Playing the Easter Bunny!


Easter Egg Blues

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Happy Easter, guys!

Summary: Marcus Flint and Katie Bell find themselves faced with a dangerous task...Playing the Easter Bunny!

Time: 5 years after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Genre: Family and Humour

Date Finished: April 8, 2012

Rating: PG

Marcus Flint stared at the five empty Easter baskets. There was five of them, one for each of their five, young children. Each one had nothing in it, but green Easter grass. He blinked and hoped that they would magically go away or become magically filled. As far as he knew, there was no such spell to solve this problem.

His wife, Katie Bell, emerged from the basement steps carrying a large clothes basket full of Easter candy and goodies. She sat it down on the floor next to him. "Well, there is it," she said as she sunk down on the hardwood floor next to him.

Marcus stared at the overrunning basket. "Yep, there it is."

"Yep."

They both stared at it for many minutes. Then, looked at the empty baskets. Neither one of them made a move to start filling. They were hoping that it would happen by itself.

"So..." Katie said and trailed off.

Marcus reached into the basket and grabbed a chocolate egg. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. "So," he mused as he chewed.

Katie grabbed a large, chocolate bunny and placed it into one of the baskets. It looked rather sad sitting in the basket by itself. She bit her lip. That bunny did not deserve to be in that basket by itself. She reached into the clothes basket and added a plush duck. She sat back on her heels and stared at stared at it.

Marcus, who had been busy adding chocolate eggs to the other baskets, saw this. "What's wrong?"

"Is it fair to have something that will not get eaten to keep something that will company?" She was still staring at the basket.

Marcus abandoned his mission with the chocolate eggs and crawled over. He was thinking about the chocolate eggs. He had already placed close to thirty of them in each basket and was still finding more. How many of the stupid things could there possibly be? Once he reached Katie, he stared at the basket in question. He reached into the clothes basket and pulled out another bunny shaped chocolate. He placed it into the basket. "There."

Katie nodded and kissed his lips. "That will work," she muttered into his lips.

Marcus returned the kiss and deepened it.

Katie pulled away from him. "Um, the baskets?"

Marcus looked back at the Easter baskets. "Oh." He reached into the clothes basket and pulled out another hand full of chocolate Easter eggs. He groaned.

"What?" Katie asked.

"How many of these stupid eggs did you buy?" Marcus inquired. He showed her his hand.

"They were on sale."

"And?"

"I bought a bag of each flavour." She looked at the baskets. "There is really not a lot of them."

"It feels like it." He dropped them in an Easter basket. "It's all I have pulled out so far."

Katie looked into the clothes basket. She saw an open bag of them. The bag was where Marcus had been reaching into. "Dear, have you been reaching into the same place?"

Marcus nodded.

"Well, you have been putting your hand right into the bag," Katie informed him.

"Oh," Marcus said. He reached into another part of the clothes basket and pulled out another hand full of candy. He opened his hand and groaned.

Katie smirked. "Let me guess."

Marcus did not show her his hand.

"Another round of chocolate Easter eggs," she said as she put some jelly beans into each of the baskets.

He showed her his hand. In his hand, there was six chocolate eggs. "Why?"  
Katie had to fight back a laugh. "It must be your destiny."

"I know there is more in here than these stupid eggs," he muttered as he peered into the clothes basket. There was chocolate bunnies, jelly beans, small plush animals, colouring books, and other Easter delights in there. He did not see any of the chocolate Easter eggs.

Katie looked into the basket. "They must be attracted to you."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Well, what is there not to be attracted to me?"  
Katie looked at him. "Um, next question please."

He looked at her. "You married me because of my good looks, right?"

Katie placed a colouring book into an Easter basket. "Um, what good looks?"

Marcus let a mocked hurt cross his face. Katie knew that he was not really hurt, but was just messing with her. "Fine, I did not marry you for your looks either," Marcus said.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you got?"

Marcus shrugged. "That is all I could come up with on such short notice."

"I see."

Marcus reached into the clothes basket again and swore. It was another stupid chocolate Easter egg. He placed it into an Easter basket and sat back against the coach. "I give up," he said as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and did not look at the mound of Easter candy.

Katie smiled. "Why?"

"Stupid chocolate covered Easter eggs," he said.

Katie laughed. "Are you going to let yourself be defeated by a non-living object?"

"Objects," he said.

"Huh?"

"There is an army of those things."

Katie stared at him.

"Well, there is."

Katie leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "Sounds like you have a case of the Easter egg blues."

Marcus looked at the half empty clothes basket, then back to his wife. "It looks that way." He did not bother to ask what the Easter egg blues was, because he was afraid that she would call him an ignorant pure-blood wizard.

He would just accept her theory and believe that he had the Easter Egg Blues.

Katie looked at him and wondered what he would say when he saw the chocolate eggs in his basket she had for him upstairs.


End file.
